


Libertad

by Asvang



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Однажды пират – всегда пират. Дело не в клейме, не в помиловании и не в выдумках дешёвых газет, но в том, что тьма соблазнительна.





	Libertad

**Author's Note:**

> Libertad (исп.) - свобода, право.
> 
> Отклонение от канона: вольная трактовка одной из последних сцен, где Мади подходит к Сильверу. Вероятно, каноном подразумевается, что она прощает его (да и в "Острове Сокровищ" упоминается, что ему нужно возвращаться к его "чёрной жене"), но мне хочется думать, что так она сообщает ему о решении изгнать его. Потому что лидер, которого предали, не имеет права прощать.

Флинт говорил: «Ты пожалеешь об этом», – без угрозы, без ярости: с глухой, отчаянной тоской. Человек, мечтавший уйти туда, где весло примут за лопату, клялся: море никогда тебя не отпустит. Страх, восторг, опасность, битвы, война, охота, сокровища, команда, те, для кого ты что-то значишь, тебя не оставят. Ты пропитан ими насквозь; мы все пропитаны. Шрамы вдоль загрубелой кожи, вечная боль, ноющая в костях и в сердце, печать-проклятье. 

Однажды пират – всегда пират. Дело не в клейме, не в помиловании и не в выдумках дешёвых газет – «Чарльз Вейн пожирает врагов заживо; отрезает по куску и запивает ромом», – но в том, что тьма соблазнительна. Её не забыть: металлический привкус крови на языке, песок на зубах, когда тебя опрокидывают, замахиваются саблей, и ты едва успеваешь уклониться, схватить нож, вонзить в живот соперника и почувствовать резкую, затхлую вонь немытого тела, внутренностей и мимолётного ужаса.

Или иначе. Сильвер помнит тысячу смертей: пули, вгрызающиеся в плоть, бутылки, раскалывающиеся о череп, ладони, взрезанные осколками, свистящая сталь, пивная кружка, под которой хрустит ни то висок, ни то скула, и жуткий, влажный треск лица под железным протезом, хлюпанье мозгов, растекающихся по засаленному полу, жемчужины зубов в алом месиве. Помнит, какими пылающими казались слова: «Меня зовут Джон Сильвер. И у меня чертовски хорошая память».

Он помнит пистолет, наведённый на единственного друга. Его погасший, смиренный взгляд. Выстрел, скрещенные клинки. И вопль, застревающий в глотке, клокочущий, не находящий выхода: ему не дозволено кричать. Он уничтожает дракона. Он прекращает войну. Он избавляется от капитана Флинта, рождённого великой трагедией, возвращает его в лоно покоя, туда, где над землёй веет аромат цветов и саженцев, раскалённого кирпича и славной похлёбки – не соли, не пороха, не холодных монет в запертых сундуках. Он, Джон Сильвер, воришка, обманщик, плут, истребляет бич цивилизации, демона, вселяющего трепет в непорочную Англию. 

Это не то, чего он хотел, и всё же цепи смыкаются на запястьях капитана Флинта. Джеймс МакГроу воссоединяется с Томасом Гамильтоном; Долговязый Джон Сильвер ступает в пустыню, где солнечный зной невыносим, губы слипаются от жажды, и всё, что он слышит – мерзкое, настырное жужжание мух. Рой пирует на его надежде, Мади – скорбная, встречающая его у камней, подле которых он фехтовал с капитаном, – кладёт руку ему на плечо, как сам Флинт когда-то, шепчет: «Я люблю тебя. Но не могу простить». И её силуэт исчезает в мареве жара на горизонте; в тугих косах отблеск красного – кровавая цена, – и зелёного. Как глаза Джеймса МакГроу.

Иногда Сильверу снится его горькая, обречённая усмешка. Тогда он вскакивает, дрожа, не понимая, от чего колотит сильнее: от печали, тошнотой подкатывающей к горлу, или зуда в культе, которая, ему известно, никогда не затянется. Он пожертвовал ради Флинта – ради них, – столь многим, что море плещется в нём, куда бы он ни бежал.

«Я грезил свободой», – сказал он однажды. Свобода виделась ему в стёртых от верёвок пальцах, в ветре, путающемся в парусах, в бескрайней синеве и приветственном клёкоте чаек, когда корабль причаливает к гавани. Она представала в изящных изгибах ростр, подзорных труб и акульих плавников, скользящих над белой пеной. В слепящих лучах, грубом хохоте и снопах искр в ночных плясках; даже в камбузе, где первые несколько месяцев он чистил картошку, косясь на безумца Рэндалла, и неустанно царапался о затупленное лезвие.

Долговязый Джон Сильвер спускается к берегу каждый день, тщетно пытаясь уловить в воздухе пряный, влекущий флёр свободы.

«Ты пожалеешь об этом», – отдаётся эхом.

Но каяться ему лишь перед призраками.


End file.
